


pieces of my soul

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poetry style drabble collection of komahina. most will probably be from komaeda's perspective. spoiler warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. why i love you

**Author's Note:**

> all written by me when i have the inspiration. they arent really in any sort of order and some may take place in au's but i love komahina and havent been able to write anything but dumb poems lately so i figured id write some stuff for komahina maybe! reviews are very much welcome and apprecated! <3 i wont update this on any sort of schedule by the way, its purely when im motivated. also sorry if these are ever excedingly out of character (which will probs be mostly if i write from hinata's pov lol) but i dont spend a ton of time on these soooo

 

the sea that touches your toes

the sun that touches your face

the bed you sleep in at night

all the things i wish i could be

-

the strength in your gaze

the hope in your soul

the talent in your being

all the reasons i love you

-

the fact that you chose to stay

when everyone else cast me aside

the sameness we share and always will

the way you say my name with disgust

-

the ways youve tried to comfort me

the way you tell me im not trash

it makes me smile even as i say it

the fact that youve said im worthy

-

im really not

hinata-kun

i am trash

so why

-

why do you let me be happy

when you say ive brough despair

all i want is to be your hope

to make your hope shine brighter

-

let me be your stepping stone

let me end my life this night

and do not fear for my soul

for i am super high school level despair

-

and you’ve always know it

from the bottom of your heart

and so i bid you with these last words

and tell you i love you forever


	2. addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> addiction to a person is dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know if this is in character woops i wrote in like a minute

 

 

my name is nagito komaeda  
your name is hajime hinata  
together we are addicted  
we cant be apart for long  
-  
or maybe its all in my head  
maybe im the addict here  
maybe im the inasane one  
but i feel like you need me too  
-  
all i ever wanted in this world  
was for you to need me  
even a fraction of how much  
i will always need you  
-  
you are my cocaine  
you are my nicotine  
you are my alcohol  
you are my eternal drug  
-  
you are the air in my lungs  
you are the blood in my veins  
you are the heart in my chest  
you are the reason i am alive


End file.
